zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Bio Tyranno
The Bio Tyranno is a Tyrannosaurus type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The Bio Tyranno is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is a unique Bio Zoid used by the primary antagonist. Overview One of the most powerful Bio Zoids, the Bio Tyranno is inspired by the older Geno Saurer, and has similar performance. Like the other Bio Zoids, it is built around a unique control and power system that feeds off the pilot, in essence making them a part of the Zoid, because of this prolonged use can kill a pilot. While this does mean that the Zoid can be organically "grown" rather than requiring technological construction, it also means that the Bio Zoid has many inherent limitations. The Bio Tyranno, like other Bio Zoids, is armed with powerful teeth and claws, as well as a pair of massive, scythe-like blades that extend from its ribcage. In addition, unique amongst the Bio Zoids, the Bio Tyranno possesses significant ranged firepower. The Zoid is armed with a Bio Particle Cannon, a powerful weapon similar to that on the Geno Saurer. This allows it to destroy enemy troops and formations at distance, rather than risking melee combat. Unlike the other Bio Zoids, the Bio Tyranno is covered in a form of black Hell Armour known as Darkness Hell Armour. Like the regular Hell Armour used by all other Bio Zoids, the Darkness Hell Armour is all but immune to energy weapons. However, Darkness Hell Armour also protects against projectile and explosive weapons. Battle Story The Bio Tyranno is the most powerful Zoid of the Digald army, used to lead assaults as well as a command machine. Because it does not share the same weaknesses as the other Bio Zoids, the Bio Tyranno is one of the most dangerous machines fielded by the Digald armies. Media appearances Anime The Bio Tyranno is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime, and is a one-of-a-kind Zoid piloted by Jiin, the successor to the Digald Empire throne. Used in the final battle against the Zuri forces, the Bio Tyranno was able to effortlessly cleave a path through the various defences arrayed against it, even when its Bio Particle Cannon was disabled by the Bio Volcano. The Bio Tyranno was eventually stopped by Ruuji in the Mugen Liger, who cleaved it in two. The resulting explosion killed Jiin in the process. Like other 'boss Zoids', the anime depiction of the Tyranno greatly exaggerated both the size and the capability of the Zoid. It's depicted as towering over the Deadly Kong (in the model it's actually smaller), and like other Bio Zoids in the anime it's shown as being nearly immune to all kinds of weaponry. Unlike most other Bio Zoids, this invulnerability includes weapons made of Metal Zi. For example, the Deadly's Kong's scythe arm (which was able to destroy several Bio Triceras), had no effect. The Bio Tyranno was also depicted as being much faster and more agile then the stats in the model described it (once leaping hundreds of feet in the air), and possessing immense physical strength, its claws were able to crush the limbs of other Zoid. In episode 48, Divine Thunder it is seen that Jiin installs a custom upgrade onto the Bio Tyranno. This upgrade causes the output of the bio particle cannon to increase, as well as giving the attack an implosion, rather than explosion, effect. Originally, they were going to call it the Jiin Cannon, however Jiin re-names it as Divine Thunder. Video Games One Bio Tyranno appears in Super Robot Wars K, as a boss. It fills the same role as in the Genesis anime. Two Bio Tyranno's are seen in Zoids Colloseum, a normal one and one that is bright red with ferocious stats. Models Genesis The Bio Tyranno is the second Bio-Zoid model in the Genesis line. The Bio Tyranno comes with a pre-assembled motorised body and head, as well as four frames of parts, pre-built arms, legs, and tail, rubber-made skeletal armour, a small red pilot figure and a display stand. The Bio Tyranno is moulded in purple, gold, and red with black rubber armour. Unlike other Zoids, the Bio Tyranno's head and body are already assembled and held together with screws, as well as its legs and arms. The Bio Tyranno uses a "CR-2032" sized battery for sound and lights. If the largest spine on its back is pressed, it makes roaring sound effects and the Bio Zoid Core on its chest flashes. The Bio Tyranno was released in 2005 and was discontinued in the same year. Zoids Amusement Figure The Bio Tyranno was also released under the Zoids Amusement Figure line as a small static statue. This figure was made out of a fragile material, unlike the resin based art statues seen before its time and was slightly smaller than a Rev Raptor. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category: Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids Category:Bio Zoids Category:Zoids Amusement Figure Category:Dinosaurs